


Help my kid and I help you

by gangster_love7



Series: Sweet Gangbanger [1]
Category: Good Girls (TV), Good Girls (TV) RPF, Good Girls Revolt (TV)
Genre: Bullying, Cute Kids, F/M, Gangbang, Gangs, Gangsters, Gunshot Wounds, Love, Lovers, Lunch, School, Sex, Smut, Soft Rio (Good Girls), bullied, sex in a closet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 23:07:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21242420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gangster_love7/pseuds/gangster_love7





	Help my kid and I help you

"What the hell happened to the car," she screamed almost, but didn't want to draw attention from the kids at the party for her sister's son. One of them kids has already seen him lying lifeless in her bed, they don't have to be more traumatized. With what the hell had happened to the car. Wasn't it bad enough that it had first been stolen by a gang member who had a _gun_ pointed at them? No, he has to come back with the car that has _gun shots_ on it."

You know my sister drives her kids in that car? To school and stuff," she says as if he would understand what it's like to have children. He is practically a child who calls his mother all the time. And she couldn't help but smile at the memory of her looking through the guy's cellphone and seeing how many times he called his mother. But it's almost _sweet_. But he had a gun pointed at them. So he might not be so _cute_. 

"I owe you" was all he said before throwing the keys to her that she caught (but almost dropped the balance and fell over). She was about to say "you bet" but got a brilliant idea instead.   
"And I have an idea of what to do to make us even"   
He walked towards her with a hand to his stomach where he had been shot earlier. He towers over her and has a shadow fall over her.

"Really?" his voice is hoarse from smoking or from a cold, Annie can't decide. Maybe that's how you sound after having been shot? what did she know about such things? She knew about things about ... things ... illegal things but nothing about what happens if you get shot."Yes, follow me," she said, passing him toward the car he had stolen from them. He didn't want to take orders from her, but he was in debt to her, and a debt is a debt. As he sat in the passenger seat next to the easily irritated woman with blond hair. She backed out of the driveway and opened her bag without dropping her eyes on the road. "You can put whatever weapons you now carry in it" He knew it wasn't a wish, it was an _order_. And he owed her. He took out the gun he had aimed at her earlier and put it in her bag that she just as easily closed. None of them said a word until she parked but for the public school.  
"What are we doing here?" he asks in the end. She might just want to help bring in cookies for the school's annual cookie contest, he and his mom used to be in those kinds when he was little and innocent.   
"My kid ..." she takes a deep breath "she is not like the others, she is unique but does not understand the others. They pull down her pants" he knew how children can be, how their words and actions can hurt and destroy. He understood how the kid felt.  
"Kids can be mean, but what should I do about it?"That's where he came into the idea.

*******

**To continue**

*******


End file.
